The Organizations Clash!!! Team Platinum vs Neo-Akatsuki!
Sojiro jumped out of a tree and landed straight on the ground. "Your finally here", a voice said as a figure emerged from the Forest. the figure was Hira Uchiha "Can I help you with something?" said Hira as he activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Natsumi emerged from the ground, as her body transmutated back to normal. A Chakra Nullification Blade slid from her sleeve. "No, but you may help me!" said Natsumi, standing up for her partner. "Don't thing you can get ppass me with the sharingan and all of it's forms. I'm a kunoichi that hold 2 dojutsu and 3 kekkei genkai, and if I can get pass the Noryokugan, which is far superior in analytical skills and abilities to the sharingan, then I can certainly go head to head with you!" Natsumi said with pride. Natsumi held both of her hands together as Amaterasu gathered at her palms. "Amaterasu kakudai sufia" said Natusmi as she gently released the sphere forward, before it suddenly expanded into a titanic sphere the size of a house. Before the sphere could engulf Sojiro, Natsumi grabbed him and merged them with the ground, avoiding the attack. Sojiro weaved a handseal, and used the technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique sending it flying to his opponents. "Thanks backbg there. I would have been a goner", Sojiro said as he smiled at Natsumi. "I wouldn't let my partner purposely get caught in an attack meant for the enemy, unless I knew you could survive it" said Natsumi as she smiled. One by one, she warped the surrounding trees away, allowing her to see her opponent more clearly. " You are weak" said Hira and used Swift Release: Vacuum and appears right in front of Sojiro and uses Bacteria Release:Sore Throat Justu and places his hand on Sojiro's throat and it begins to grow. Suddenly Sojiro's neck explodes as his body falls on the ground. "Sojiro!" screamed Natsumi as she stared on. Hira looked at Natsumi as suddenly Sojiro was standing there. He looked back at Sojiro's body and saw Natsumi reforming her body from earth. "When you used Swift Release, I instantly switched places with Sojiro. My dojutsu is unmatched and my abilities with it are bested by none" Said Natsumi as the color of the sky inverted itself. "Not even the mighty Sharingan can resist my genjutsu or break it... Since you want to make my life a living hell be killing Sojiro, I'll make yours a living hell..." said Natsumi as the earth around her disappeared, causing Hira to fall into a world of flames. Hira looked to the left, and suddenly everything was normal again as Natsumi took her stance. "This is my world now...." said Natsumi as she charged forward with her Chakra Nullification Blades. Sojiro stood on a tree looking down at the battle. "Hmmm? That was close", said Sojiro as a clone of him emerged from behind him. "I'll go and assist her", Sojiro said as he jumped from the tree and landed next to her. "Hey Natsumi, I'll finish him off", he said, pulling the legendary Baoshen fan from his back. He swung the fan towards Hira releasing an intense wave of fire, which would, if it hit, burn Hira into nothing but ashes. A Turn For the Worst Natsumi adknowledged Sojiro, and stood down. As she watched Sojiro make his move, she had an odd feeling in her chest. Natsumi suddenly felt as if she was breathless, before catching her breath seconds later. She suddenly fell to the ground, with her hand on her heart. "....It must be a drawback of the transmutation ability I learned. I haven't fully mastered the ability yet... and now it's taking a toll on my heart...." though Natsumi as she was in pain. Suddenly, tiny flaming spheres of Earth, Water, And Fire started to slowly raining from the sky, as if they were literally slowed down. "Its also effecting my genjutsu and my thinking process, changing my wants according to my feelings" though Natsumi as she laid there in pain. Hira doges the attack and sees Natsumi on the ground "wait!!" said Hira your partner whats wrong with her. Sojiro stops and looks back at Natsumi. "Natsumi!!!", Sojiro said as he instantly appeared next to her, checking her completely. "Natsumi, take a break. Release your genjutsu, calm yourself. Your saftey is more important this match", said the worried Sojiro. "My genjutsu can't be released so easily. My jutsu can make almost anything I want occur in reality, but not everything. Besides, if I release the genjutsu, it could take you with it, effectively wiping you from existance, and I don't want that. Just make the battle quick, because the more people I look at, the more people get trapped in my genjutsu..." said Natsumi as she looked at Sojiro. "I will be fine, just hurry... before the environment changes for the worst...." Natsumi warned. "Wait let me help i know that I am your enemy but let me become a friend" said Hira as he walked up to Natsumi. i learned meedical ninjutsu from my cousin and i can combine it with my Bacteria Release and it can cure anything even her genjustu. "Anything that happens to me in my genjutsu will happen to you, it won't cure my genjutsu because you're already under it. I can deal with it myself, I don't want help from my opponent!..." said Natsumi as the environmengt changed again, flames of amaterasu began engulfing the area, setting the trees ablaze. "Natsumi coughed up blood. Getting mad at the enemy for trying to help her, she became enraged. Suddenly a gigantic Meteor stated falling from the sky. "I have to stop my genjutsu... before... it destroys everything..." She suddenly hit herself in the chest, causing the Ancient Helixian Chakra Gews chakra to get disrupted, effectively safely ending the genjutsu and making her instantly faint. Natsumis body layed on the ground as Sojiro looked at her. "i broke myself from the genjustu a long time ago it just seemed that i was under it. My Bacteria Release can help her. Suddenly Sojiro leaped in front of Natsumi and swung his fan releasing an intense wave of fire, capable of burning almost anything. "Get away!!", Shrieked the angered Sojiro as he continued to swing the Fan releasing waves of fire hoping to kill his enemy. As the original continued to swing the fan a clone emerged from the forest and walked over to Natsumi. "Hmmm?". The clone placed his hand over Natsumi and forced Yang Chakra into her body, which began to heal it. "I got you Natsumi", said the clone as he removed his hand and ran back into the forest before Sojiro or Natsumi could spot him. Natsumi came to seconds later. "Your healing technique only helped me come to faster. I'm not injured, I'm just temporarily hurt, as the Ancient Helixian Chakra Jew constantly supplies my body with chakra, constantly healing me. I was just suffering the effects of a tiny but critical part of my body transmutating incorrectly. My chakra was fixing the incorrect section, but to fix it faster, I had to stop my heart." said Natsumi. "But I appropriate your concern" added Natsumi. Sojiro looked back at Natsumi, and smiled. "That's great to hear! I really was upset", Sojiro said as he placed the fan onto his back. "It's really no need for this anymore. I honestly believe i did enough damage with that last attack. If he's able to stand after this, i would be surprised", Said Sojiro as he continued to smile at Natsumi. Friendship "Natsumi, I'm glad i'm your part...I mean Friend". "Thank you Sojiro..." said Natsumi as she sat up, hugging him seconds later. After 10 seconds, she realized she was still hugging him, and she let go, blushing as she turned away slightly. "Wait you are Sojiro my partner Sannotō Senju told me about you" Natsumi looked at Sojiro with concern of what he was talking about. Sannotō joined Platinum a week ago him and Moko Senju left to find my third member. "That is correct. I am their partner technically, however i will protect Natsumi no matter what! However i do not want to end this partnership, so i will back away. However Team Platinum must never interfere with the Neo Akatsuki, but most importantly Team Platinum must never hurt the one i love, Natsumi Sora!, Sojiro said. Natsumi Was surprised at what Sojiro said, but before she could respond, she became lightheaded and blacked out, falling into Sojiros arms seconds later. "She had a Chakra Blackout..." thought Sojiro as her held her. "Hehe, I'm taking Natsumi with me. But remember not to attack her, or the Neo Akatsuki Hira, or i will kill you", Sojiro said before disappearing from the battlefield. A Few Hours Later... Natsumi awoke to find herself in bed, with a wet towel on her forehead. "Where am I? What happened?....." asked Natsumi as she looked around, her vision slowly becoming clear again. "Hey, look like somebody's finally awake!", said Sojiro with extreme excitement. "Don't worry, your safe here, we just stopped in an abandoned home until you regained your strength. I'm sorry this place isn't in the best condition, but it's the only place i could find at the time". "Thank you" said Natsumi as she smiled while looking at Sojiro. "Umm... Sojiro... Do... you really... feeling that way about me?" Natsumi hesitantly said as she looked at him with barely an expression on her face, because of the feeling she was getting. "Huh?! Well of course I do", Sojiro said as he started to turn red. I knew i was going to do this! Sojiro told himself as he looked at Natsumi. Natsumi looked at Sojiro Sojiro smiled at Natsumi. ''So i guess we should get moving again" said Sojiro. "Right!" said Natsumi as she sat up and got out of bed. As Sojiro and Natsumi leave the house Tafun sends Zaki Uchiha with a message and Sojiro reads it "Dear comrades if you have failed or succeed in your mission it dose not mater now I need you to come back to the base we are making an alliance with Kumogakure you are to come back to the base immediately from Tafun". "Alright, lets get back to the base!", said a running Sojiro. "Ok, but grab my hand, I can get us there faster" Natsumi said as she grabbed Sojiros hand. Suddenly they both turn as black as night as their bodies merged with the ground. This allowed them to cover large distances in a short amount of time. A few seconds later, they were at base. Natsumi and Sojiro unmerged with the ground and entered the base. "What happened with the door?" said Natsumi as she and Sojiro looked at the shattered, broken door lying on the meeting room floor. "ace had an outburst but he will be fine" said Tafun as him and Akihiko left the meeting room I called you back to the base because I need two bodyguards to come with me to the meeting with Kumogakure,Iwagakure and Kiriwagakure leaders to discuss the army and war plan. The Meeting of Neo Akatsuki, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kiriwagakure as Tafun calls the village kages and leaders to inform them that they have joined the alliance. Tafun then summons a huge snake for them to ride on to one of his secret bases. "I almost forgot Sojiro and Natsumi do you have any deceased friends or family" asked Tafun. "Not any that are shinobi... or worth bringing back" replied Natsumi. Never mind lets go said Tafun and the group went off. As Tafun and his bodyguards ride on the snake to the base meeting. Tafun looks at Natsumi. Natsumi please forgive me i was only asking to see if you wanted a loved one back into your life. "I prefer to bring others family members back, not my own. I had a very rough childhood, and having any of my family back would only make things worst, since I know they died in the already. I understand where you're coming from, but they would only slow me down..." Natsumi said as she leaned on Sojiro while looking at the clouds in the sky. "I know how you feel I had a younger brother" but sadly he turned to the darkness so I was forced to kill him by the hidden leaf. That's why I left Konoha and went to Otogakure but were going to use me for experiments so i left to and made the Neo Akatsuki. The group then makes it to Tafun's base with all the other nation leaders "my friends" said Tafun as if he was trying to sound nice. "Who are these two" said a village leader as he looked at Sojiro and Natsumi these are my bodyguards they are very strong now shall we begin said Tafun and the village leaders went into the base. The village leaders sat down as the commensurated the meeting. Natsumi studied the body guards of the various kages. "Now let me start this meeting off with the Neo Akatsuki joining our alliance" said a kage. Our army is giant, no village can stand up to our power said a village leader. "You obviously ether forgot about or completely, ignor Yoshigakure. It has the best ANBU Division in the world, as none of their ANBU operatives have died in combat and their life-spans are extremely long compared to the life-spans of the ANBU of the other 6 Great Countries. If you attack Konahagakure, Yoshigakure is likely to get involved, and the village itself has a 5-Star Population, a 5-Star Economy and a 5-Star Military, just like its ancestor, Hexoshigakure. So with this information, I don't think its wise to just blindly attack any of the 7 Great Countries, especially the Land of Fire. Not to mention the technologically advanced capabilities of the Land of Plasma." mentioned Natsumi as a warning to not rush the plans."they say to much pride can kill a man" said Tafun as everyone looked at him. "kages I know that you are very powerful but power like mine is something you will never have" as the kages looked at him in anger the kage bodyguards stared to come toward Tafun as he got up."Allow me to show you" said Tafun. Summoning: Impure World Resurrection said Tafun as four coffins came up from the ground. the kages look in amazement to see what has happened. "Take a good hard look at who I brought back Hano Uchiha,Rosa Osawa,Danzō Shimura,and Jiraiya all great shinobi with great abilities. "Hey there old buddy", Sojiro said as he waved at Jiraiya."he wont do anything until I put in the talisman into his brain. Suddenly a Shinobi from Konohagakure emerged from his seat. "How dare you!! Jiraiya was my fellow student, and your going to use him for your plans?", the shinobi known as Arata Uzumaki said fiercely."don't think of it as using him think of it as him helping us to win the war" said Tafun in a cold voice. "What is a leaf Shinobi doing here anyway?", asked Akihiko as he drew his unique .As the Kage guards took action Sojiro reached for his Bashōsen. "Even all of your forces combined will not be able to defeat me", Arata said as he seemingly disappeared."Don't let him get away"said Natsumi as Tafun used his Space-Time Ninjutsu and appeared right in front Arata. "Your a space-time ninjutsu user as well?" Arata asked Tafun, as he leaped away from him. "But this entire building will be consumed by my technique. None of you will escape. Now witness my jutsu, Black Hole Sealing Technique!", said Arata as a black hole began to consume the entire area."What a fool" said Tafun as he used his Space-Time Ninjutsu to ger everybody out of the building. "Well now that we have taken care of that lets take are leave and lets hope that we defeat are enemy said Tafun as he summoned his snake and him,Natsumi,Sojiro,and Akihiko left the area and headed back to the main base. Arata stayed hidden within the snake, completing erasing his existence, meaning he was undetectable. Category:Neo Akatsuki